


change of plans

by bluecrystals



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avocato Lives (Final Space), First Time, Hinted at trans gary, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn with feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrystals/pseuds/bluecrystals
Summary: Gary plans on swooning a member of the Galaxy One, but instead a member comes to him.





	change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so?? Here you go i guess im so sorry orz

“You, and me. Right now.” Gary said, hunched over in front of a mirror. He tried twisting his face into something that looked vaguely seductive or even slightly attractive.

 

“That'd never impress them.” He said, dejected.

 

He cleared his throat and put on his real raw face.

 

“How about you and me take some time in bed?”

 

He snickered at himself, knowing how stupid he sounded.

 

“That wouldn't work either. Y’know, I'm actually starting to like that first one better..”

 

He imitated a wall slam on the mirror, “pinning” it to the wall, though it kind of already was.

 

“You, me. La- Right now.”

 

He nodded, smiling satisfied with himself.

 

“Perfect. Now to seduce Quinn. Or Avocato. Whoever I see first. But if it's KVN, I'm definitely going to kill myself.”

 

He turned around to exit his room sticking up a leg, then walking up to the door. It opened automatically, to which Gary was greeted to Avocato standing in the way.

 

Gary shrieked, Avocato covering his mouth and pushing him back into his room. He stumbled backwards onto his bed, very startled.

 

“What the freak Avocato?! First you cleave me in the neck then you scare the crap out of me in my own room! Geez, and even I had one of the sexiest pickup lines ever.”

 

“Pickup line?”

 

“Yeah I was gonna say-” He cleared his throat once more, trying to get ready to sound sexy. “‘You, and me. Right now.’”

 

Avocato stared.

 

“C’mon, it's a good one!”

 

“No. It's not.”

 

Gary frowned then said, “So yeah, why did you barge in here like that?”

 

“Because,” Avocato sighed then laughed at himself slightly. He looked up at Gary with half lidded eyes and said, “You and me, right now.”

 

Gary's eyebrows raised, his jaw dropping slightly.

 

“Are you for serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really.”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Are you ENTIRELY SU-”

 

“ _ YES, GARY. I'M FREAKING SURE. I KNOW WHAT I SAID _ .”

 

Gary paused.

 

“...Huh. So why is it sexy when  _ you _ say it, but not when I say it?”

 

“Because you have no idea on how to be sexy.” Avocato said, his arms folded.

 

“Untrue, I am always sexy.”

 

“Sure you are,” Avocato walked up to him, placing his hand on the wall, pinning Gary as he sat on his bed.

 

“Anyway. Are you okay with this?” Avocato asked, looking down at him.

 

“Of- of course!”

 

Avocato slid down onto the bed next to Gary, smirking. 

 

Gary gulped, visibly excited but nervous. “Is this really happening?”

 

“Only if you want it to.” 

 

“If I didn't want this to happen, I'd have probably said no already.”

 

“And if you'd said no, I would've gone to Quinn.”

 

Gary's jaw dropped, openly offended by Avocato's last remark. He took the chance to grab Gary by the shoulders and kissed him hard.

 

Despite the rough impact to his face, Gary was enjoying the kiss. After a while he pulled his face back, taking in a huge breath through his nose.

 

“Have.. you ever actually kissed anyone before?” Avocato asked.

 

“Yes. Well, not like this. Have you, Avocato?”

 

He shrugged. “A few times. I'm just a natural at this.”

 

“I have trouble believing that. No one is just ‘a natural’ at making out!”

 

He shrugged again, smiling. Avocato reached for the collar that wrapped around his neck and draped over his shoulders. He pulled it off of him over his head and threw it to the side.

 

“ _ Oh, _ so we're stripping now. Haha, I'll do it myself, don't worry.” Gary said, raising up his hands.

 

Avocato got up and turned around, in turn taking off his clothes and discarding them, except for the metal collar around his neck. He stretched a little once fully stripped then turned back around to Gary, who was striking a pose on his bed, naked as well. His arm was propped up on his bed, and his face lied on his hand. He had one leg bent and the other straight forward, letting his dick clearly be seen.

 

“You like what you see?” Gary asked, pretty proud of himself.

 

Avocato quickly looked him up and down, his hands on his hips.

 

“I've seen worse.”

 

Gary sulked.

 

“Man, Avocato you are really. Really dishing out some daggers today.”

 

“Hey, I'm just being honest,” He laughed. Looking up and down at Gary, he asked, “But what is  _ up _ with that scar around your dick?”

 

“Oh, I thought I told you. I got it sewn on.”

 

“Oh, okay I guess. Makes sense.”

 

He smirked and crawled over Gary. 

 

“Anyways, I'm going to assume that you've never done  _ this  _ either.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

 

“I'm gonna take that as a ‘yeah.’”

 

Avocato grabbed one of Gary's legs and rested it on his back right above his tail, so Gary's waist was properly raised. Gary instinctively wrapped both his arms around the back of Avocato's neck for good measure.

 

“Wait wait wait. What about condoms? I don't know what kind of space bacteria your… thing might be holding.”

 

“I know for sure that I'm clean of any space bacteria. And I know you are too.”

 

“Well what about y’know… lube? Can't have you ramming into my butt all dry.”

 

“Don't worry about it. We ventrexians have naturally lubricated genitals for... times like this.”

 

Gary nodded. “Mhm, mhm. Sounds troublesome. And weird.”

 

He just got an unamused stare from Avocato in return.

 

“Anyway, you ready for this?”

 

“Oh I am so freaking ready. I'm ready for everything.”

 

Avocato shifted himself so that his dick was pressed right against Gary's asshole. It was really warm. He shut his eyes tight, so that he could brace himself for Avocato.

 

He inserted slowly, feeling Gary fidgeting and slightly shifting around a lot.

 

“Oooookay, maybe I was not ready for that.” Gary grunted.

 

“Figured as much. I'll go slow for now, until you give me the word.”

 

Avocato rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of Gary at a steady pace. Gary's breathing got slightly heavier as he adjusted to the size of him. 

 

“God, Avocato does your freaking dick have spikes on it or something?! You're just like a cat!!”

 

“I'm not- a cat!” Avocato said, thrusting into Gary harder and deeper. 

 

Gary grunted, digging his head into Avocato’s shoulder as he took in the slow but forceful thrusts. His barbed dick rubbed along Gary's insides, stimulating them both immensely. 

 

“Go…faster.” He pleaded in a whisper.

 

Avocato smirked, picking up the pace immensely. His hips drove into Gary's ass vigorously, eliciting heavy pants from Gary which quickly turned into semi loud moans.

 

Gary's nails dug into Avocato’s back, as the poundings got deeper into him. Every thrust sent a hard shiver throughout them both, Avocato starting to get lost in the arousal. 

 

He felt Gary's ass tighten around his dick and his grip on his body growing ever so tightly. Letting out a deep laugh, Avocato slowed down his pace, taking in the blonde’s noises. His hips started fidgeting, desperate for that movement in him again.

 

“C'mon Avocato don't do this to me…” 

 

He laughed again before leaning into Gary's ear. “I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even know your own name.” He growled.

 

Gary let out a quiet “ooh”, filled with anticipation and concern.

 

“Now turn over.” He said, pulling out.

 

Unwrapping himself from Avocato's body, he fell back down onto his bed. He turned over onto his front with the assisted help from Avocato who hoisted his hips to match with his waist.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

“Just freaking do it!”

 

Without any hesitation after his plea, Avocato slammed into his ass, a moan bursting from Gary's mouth. 

 

His claws dug into Gary’s waist as he pounded into him, shaking his body with every movement. Gary held back the urge to yell, biting his lip and only letting grunts slip out as Avocato thrusted away. 

 

The tip of his dick grazed Gary's sweet spot, him jerking violently in response. It was like rush of adrenaline coursing through him every time it was touched. He dug his forehead into the sheets, nails gripping tight, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out.

 

Avocato panted, his tongue hanging halfway out of his mouth as he smiled in ecstasy.  His pace got more erratic as he got closer to climaxing.

 

“Come on, Gary. Cum for me.”

 

Shivers ran down Gary’s spine and his ass clenched as he moaned out Avocato’s name, a hot stream of cum jetting out of his tip and all over his sheets. 

 

The desperate moan pushed Avocato over the edge, groaning as he filled Gary's ass with his sperm. Giving some last few thrusts, he pulled out his hole and collapsing onto Gary's back, bringing them both down onto the mattress.

 

“Auughhh you're so freaking heavy.” Gary groaned.

 

Avocato just responded with a breathless laugh. He rolled off next to him, leaving an arm and a leg on his back.

 

“Not to be gay or anything but. Wow. That was really, really good.”

 

“Yeah, it was. I'd do that again with you anytime.” He purred.

 

“So.. Why did you decide to come to me?”

 

“I was just horny. But it's not the first the I've thought of fucking you senseless.”

 

“Not the first time? Like how many times have you thought about that?”

 

He shrugged. “Once a day maybe.”

 

Gary's face flushed, then he turned his head to look back at Avocato.

 

“Why didn't you say anything sooner man? I.. totally would've been up for that.”

 

“Because  _ I _ have impulse control. Otherwise we'd be in here all day.”

 

“Well I don't mind that at all.”

 

The two kissed again, smiling and laughing. 

 

Gary's door opened and both of their eyes snapped to it, which revealed Quinn and Little Cato standing there.

 

Oh no.

 

“ **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ ** ” Little Cato cried.

 

“ _ CLOSE- CLOSE THE FRICKING DOOR!”  _ Gary yelled.

 

Quinn stared for a second, out of slight terror but slight amusement before grabbing Little Cato by the shoulders and pulling him from in front of door, it shutting immediately.

 

Gary and Avocato watched them leave, them still hearing Little Cato’s distress carry on down the hallway.

 

They were both embarrassed, Avocato very clearly traumatized by his son seeing him on top of Gary.

 

Gary shifted onto his side a bit, looking up at Avocato.

 

“Let's pretend this  _ whole thing  _ never happened.”

 

“What whole thing?”

 

“Perfect.”

  
  



End file.
